


Angel

by Endora13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Submissive Dean, but Dean loves it!, dominant cas, some mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora13/pseuds/Endora13
Summary: Dean wants to show Cas how much he means to him. But what does a mere human have to offer a Celestial Being who can have whatever he wants?





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, characters from the show or anything else. It’s just a fic

Dean was drunk- very drunk. It had been a long week. A simple salt and burn had gone badly. The ghost had stabbed Sam before Dean could stop it. He wound up with a lacerated kidney and a smaller nick to his liver. He’d nearly bled to death. Dean had tried to stop the bleeding but prayed to Cas when he realized how serious the injuries really were. In an instant, Cas was right there, healing Sam with his grace and zapping them both back to their beloved bunker. Now fully recovered, Sam was off on one of his granola munching hippy dippy camping trips having developed a hankering to spend some time alone with nature.

Cas was keeping Dean company, also enjoying several shots of cheap whiskey and washing it down with cold beer. The bottle was almost empty, so he zapped them an expensive bottle of the good stuff, just for the heck of it. They were sitting on the couch watching a Dr. Sexy marathon. Dean had drunkenly inched his way closer to Cas. He was so grateful to him for saving Sam, for having their backs on countless occasions, for choosing to stand by them even when it meant defying the powers that be running Heaven. Being Dean, however, he wasn’t great with words and he knew nothing he could say would truly express everything he felt for Cas. After downing two more shots and chugging his last beer, he managed to work up the nerve to do what he’d been thinking about all evening. The only thing he had to give. He’d never done anything like this before, but somehow he needed to, needed to do it now and needed to do it for Cas. Slowly, Dean slipped off the couch and got onto the floor arranging himself on his knees at Cas’ feet. With a shaking hand he reached up and gently tugged at the zipper on Cas’ fly. Before Cas even realized Dean was now sitting in front of him on the floor, he had his pants unzipped, his boxers scrunched down under his fully exposed cock and was gently stroking him and licking the tip.

“Dean”, he gasped. “What are you doing?!”. It was a pointless question, he realized. After many millennia observing human behavior he knew exactly what Dean was doing. What he really wondered was why. Dean had never shown this kind of interest in men before.

Dean looked up at him with a sly glint and yet at the same time an almost pleading look in his eyes. “You know what I’m doing, just - let me - unless you really don’t want me to.” Positively speechless at this point, Cas just nodded. He didn’t know what felt more amazing: Dean’s fingers caressing up and down his shaft or his mouth gently suckling on the tip. Eventually Dean started moving up and down, relaxing his throat and taking Cas’ full length all the way down. At this point Cas was moaning and panting, “Oh, Dean, oh, oh, oh, yes...”. Suddenly Cas put his hands on either side of Dean’s face and gently guided him off of himself. Dean looked up at him puzzled and a little dazed having lost himself in what he’d been doing. “I did not wish to climax in that manner”, Cas explained. “I would prefer it to be a shared experience.”

“This was for you, just for you”, Dean tried to explain. “You do so much for us, you’ve done so much for me.” Cas pulled Dean up onto his lap. They were facing each other, Cas tenderly running his fingers through Dean’s short dirty blonde locks and massaging his scalp. 

“Dean, the things I have done I have chosen to do. You owe me nothing in return, certainly not this. I only want this if it is something you would enjoy as well.” 

Dean blushed. “Well, it’s not something I’ve ever done before, but if I’m being honest, I was enjoying it. You really didn’t need to stop me. Um, what did you mean exactly when you said you wanted more of a shared experience?”

“Well, as you know, my only hands-on experience with sex was with that reaper who attempted to end my life afterword. Before that, however, the experience was quite pleasant. I enjoyed the closeness and connection which was achieved through what I believe is best described as penetration.”

Dean stared at Cas with wide eyes. “So, you’re saying what you want is to, uh, well, to, “penetrate” me?”

“Dean, I would very much like to, but it certainly isn’t something we have to do if you have a strong aversion to it. I can promise you, however, that despite my lack of sexual experience I have accumulated much knowledge. In fact, I was there when the Kama Sutra was written. I can make it a very pleasant experience for you, without it causing you pain if that worries you.” Dean was still staring, processing what was happening and attempting to formulate some sort of coherent response. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a large swig before turning back to Cas. 

“Okay”, he whispered softly. “I trust you.” Would this really even be considered having sex with a dude? After all, Cas may be in a human vessel, but he wasn’t that vessel- he was a celestial being. Wait, so, he was about to have sex with a celestial being?! Okay, not less nerve-wracking than the idea of doing it with a guy. But, still, it was Cas. It felt right. They got up and headed toward Dean’s bedroom. Dean stumbled along drunkenly next to Cas, holding his hand and allowing himself to be guided into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed and before he even realized it they were both naked. Dean was lying on his back, Cas propping pillows under his head and hips. Gently, he spread Dean’s legs apart and began to massage his inner thighs. He spread them a little further apart and used his grace to make sure Dean was fully clean, lubricated and well prepared for him. Dean began to tremble as he felt Cas’s grace surging through him, stretching and massaging his most sensitive orifice. He felt it moving in deeper, gently massaging an incredibly sweet spot deep inside him. He was gasping and panting. “Oh g-d, wha- what’s that, what’s it touching? Uhh!”. Cas smiled.

“I believe what you’re referring to is your prostate, Dean. It contains several very sensitive nerves. Having them stimulated can be a very pleasant experience according to my observations.”

“Yeah, oh, ohh, uhh, yeah, pleasant, understatement of the century! Oh! Yeah, just like that, yes!” When Cas determined Dean was ready, he began to position himself at his entrance. Castiel was already quite aroused from observing Dean. He was deliciously responsive which gave Cas the confidence to proceed. Slowly, gently, he began to ease himself inside Dean’s wet, tight heat. It felt different from his experience with the female reaper; it was tighter, firmer, and this was much more intense somehow. Not just because of the anatomical differences, but because this was someone he knew and cared about. Love. That was the difference. The concept that drove humans to madness. That’s what this was, Cas realized. Dean moaned deeply. Cas’ grace combined with the sensations of being filled and stretched were overwhelming. As Cas moved in deeply enough to reach Dean’s prostate he was completely and utterly consumed by the incredible sensory overload. He screamed out, “Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas!!!”, as if it were the only word he knew. 

Cas smiled. He enjoyed seeing Dean like this, almost too much. “You’re so pretty like this. Such a little slut for it. If I stopped and made you beg for it I bet you’d agree to do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Yes, anything Cas, anything, anything, oh, G-d, please don’t stop.” Dean was so far gone the words were just about pouring out of his mouth on their own.

“So good for me”, Cas panted, as he continued thrusting. “Everyone jokes that I’m your pet, that I’m the Winchester’s lap dog. You’re my bitch now, aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes, Yes, Yes”. Dean was willing to agree to anything now. Castiel stopped moving and held Dean in place so he was unable to move or thrust against him.

“I’m not moving again until you do two things for me. First, you will tell me you’re my bitch. Second, ... you will beg.” 

Dean never would have imagined he could love having a guy’s dick shoved up his ass, but Cas was so gentle, yet so strong and commanding all at once. The feeling of his grace pulsing through Dean was so amazing, he couldn’t get enough of it. He realized at that moment he’d never loved anyone more, that Cas was truly much more than human, much more powerful than he was usually given credit for. Dean had always taken for granted that Cas would be there when he needed him. And he always was. Cas could go anywhere in the Universe any time he wanted, but he was always there for Dean. He deserved this, deserved whatever he wanted from Dean and so much more. “Yes Cas, they’re all wrong, so, so wrong, I’m your bitch, I’m your needy little bitch, please Cas, please move, please fuck me, slam into me until I can’t walk, please, Cas, please, please, please, I need it so bad, your filthy, dirty, slutty little bitch needs you so bad, please Cas, please!” Cas was so turned on he was more than happy to oblige. Dean was moaning, writhing, begging, screaming, completely letting go, giving Cas complete control over him. His climax hit him like a tsunami, tearing itself out of him and dragging him along for the ride. He actually passed out from the intensity. When he came to, he found himself clean, dry, wearing a pair of boxers and wrapped in Cas’s arms. Cas had a look of concern on his face. “Dean, I apologize for my behavior. I got carried away in the moment. I should not have forced you to say those things. It was a flagrant abuse of my power. My grace was never intended to be used for such vulgar manipulation. I am sorry.” 

Dean looked up and smiled. “S’okay, it wasn’t exactly manipulative. More like, well, passionate. And totally hot. I’ve never been, um, submissive in bed before- never really trusted anyone enough to let that happen. Not even Lisa. I actually kind of, well, Cas, I loved it.” He planted a soft kiss on Cas’s cheek and snuggled closer against his chest.

Cas rubbed his back gently. “I am very glad to have made you happy, Dean. I know that you were quite intoxicated. I am aware that you do not enjoy exclusivity with your sexual partners. I will not ask for that, and I will understand if this was just a drunken mistake that you do not wish to repeat.” Dean suddenly felt very sad. It hurt to hear Cas say those things. But he really couldn’t blame him. Cas probably just thought of this as a pleasant experience, nothing more. Dean wasn’t someone anybody was really dumb enough to get serious about. Especially not an Angel of the Lord. He had to be crazy to imagine otherwise. Even Cas couldn’t be that hard up for companionship. He hadn’t realized he was crying until Cas brushed the tears from his face. “Dean, what’s the matter? Did I say something wrong? Or are you having regrets about what we’ve done? I can wipe the memory from your mind if you wish.”

“No, please don’t do that Cas. It’s okay. I get it”, Dean said with a sigh, “You’re a celestial being, and I’m just a trashy human man-whore. I’ve never really been relationship material, and you probably wouldn’t fall for a human anyway. You don’t have to worry, I’ll never mention this to anyone, not even Sam. You have my word.” 

Now Cas looked sad. “Dean, that was not what I meant. I have fallen for you. I thought that was obvious. I would be honored to be in a relationship with you. I just assumed that you would not be interested.” 

Dean smiled and planted kisses all over Cas’s face and neck. He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. “Yes, I’m interested. Very. If you’re sure you want me. And next time anyone gives you grief about being the Winchester’s pet, feel free to set them straight. I’m your bitch, and proud of it.”


End file.
